


Every Breath is a Wonder

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle, Post-Series, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Oliver finally have sex in a limo, fulfilling at least one of Oliver's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath is a Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, for the prompt green.

He keeps an eye on her all night; it's the green dress she wears, it frames her lithe body perfectly, making her sexy and alluring but not trashy and he, like everyone else at the party, can't stop staring at her - the only difference being that she's going home with him tonight, and every night for the rest of his life if he has anything to say about it. It's their first outing together as husband and wife, and Oliver makes sure everybody knows it.

The minute they sneak off to the limo, he crushes her to him, one hand resting possessively against her thigh, the other one around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She kisses him, laughter in her eyes and parting her red lips in a breathless laugh. He's had the fantasy of doing it with her in the limo alive in his head ever since that first kiss in the Watchtower, but never the opportunity to make the fantasy real - until now.

His hand goes to the back of her dress, unzips it and slides it off her body and he's surprised to find that she's not wearing any underwear. They both kick off their shoes and his pants and boxers go flying somewhere in the darkness of the limo. She gets down on her knees, sucking in his length, swirling her tongue around the tip and his head thumps back against the headrest, lost in so many different sensations, all he can do is moan. He comes pretty quickly in her mouth and she swallows. He can barely catch his breath before she's climbing back on top of him, kissing him passionately and he can taste himself on her lips, which makes him horny all over again.

She's wet for him already when he fingers her. She digs in her nails into his hair as he pushes in his cock and sets the rhythm, thrusting while she clings to him and she comes while he's in her, while he touches her breasts softly, reverently. He whispers 'I love you' when she snuggles on his lap, still on top of him, her hot, bare body a reminder that he could've lost this – _but didn't_ – and they don't let go of each other all night.


End file.
